


Choices to Burn

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [12]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, JasnNCarly, My OTP, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly hides Jason out when he is on a job for Sonny (1996).





	Choices to Burn

Carly wasn’t used to her mind wandering at moments like this; she was usually so consumed by him that she could think about nothing more than their next unified wave. Yet the day was an unwanted reminder of how she cared for him beyond the instant gratification he gave her, bitterness and reluctance to admit this was amplified by one major factor – Robin Scorpio.  
  
She offered a small smile as he pulled away from his sensual kisses and nuzzling of her neck, judging by his inquisitive blue eyes her expression was transparent; Carly moved in to kiss him, silence their mutual distraction, only to have him deny her access by pulling back an inch.  
  
“You sure you want this?”  
  
“Yeah.” Her answer was thick with anxiety, causing him to let out a loud groan and roll off of her. _Damn it._ She cursed herself, turning her body towards his and sighing heavily, “Jason, I want you.”  
  
He crossed his arms behind his head, allowing a soft chuckle to escape his lips, “Don’t sound so sincere, Carly.”  
  
“What? You want me to beg?”  
  
“Could be interesting.”  
  
She lightly smacked his bicep, smiling in spite of herself, “I’m sorry, all right? I just—I got to thinking and it…momentarily got me off track.”  
  
“Do I wanna know what you were thinking about?”  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, “Do you ever?”  
  
“Oooo, see, now I know you’re not over whatever it is.” Jason’s eyes pierced hers, confirmed his ability to see right through her, “Is this still about me walking out before?”  
  
“No. It isn’t.” A half grin emerged as she squared her shoulders, “Fine, it might be part of it, but…it’s not all of it.”  
  
“…so what is it?”  
  
“You’re gonna laugh—or run.” Carly saw that nothing but curiosity masked his features, yet he remained perfectly still to await her explanation – showing once more he was not like other men; bowing her head, she mumbled, “I have a lot of secrets, Jason. Things that no one can know.”  
  
“Don’t tell anyone, and they won’t know.”  
  
“But—what if I wanted to tell someone?” She peeked through her bangs, waiting for him to stop her, “Just one other person so it stopped eating me up inside?”  
  
“You got those kind of secrets?”  
  
Carly gave a small nod, waiting for him to tell her off. A few beats passed between them before her ebony eyes sought his, her grin returning, “You haven’t made a beeline for the door?”  
  
Jason’s wrinkled brow signaled his confusion at her statement before he responded, “You want me to listen to you or not?”  
  
The idea that he would listen, believe her every word, for just moment warmed what she believed was the cold heart she possessed. She dipped down to kiss his lips, a thank you for understanding what no one could – her. Her fingers caressed the soft skin at the nape of his neck as she pulled away, whispering, “I’d love for someone to listen.”


End file.
